Rose's story
by Charlotte1993
Summary: Not sure if this is going to be about Rose's blood promise I'm pretty sure I know where it's going now though.
1. Starting the journey

**Hey everyone I have recently started writing but it hasn't been Fan Fiction so I apologize because this is not the best thing I have ever written. So read if you feel like it but if you do can you please review even if it's to tell me I'm horrible. Well that's all I have to say so read on.**

**Charlotte.**

* * *

Chapter 1

I had left the academy almost two days ago but it felt like a year I missed my best friend, Vasilisa Dragomir. It wasn't like I just abandoned her she was surrounded by guardians and she had Christian and Adrian. I needed this one thing for myself I had to do this for my love.

Who is this mysterious love might you ask? Or better yet who am I? Well I am Rosemarie Hathaway better known as Rose. My love is none other than the god-like Dimitri Belikov. He was an amazing guardian until less than a month ago St. Vladimir's Academy was attacked and he was captured and turned Strogi.

One time when me and and Dimitri were talking he said he would rather be dead than be a strogi and I agreed to this statement I feel I will always agree to this statement most would. So this is where I am in a hotel getting ready to go to the bank where Adrian left the money he used to fund this trip in return for the promise that I would someday come back to him and try to love him. I knew I could never do that but he didn't need to know that. I probably wouldn't live much longer than killing Dimitri if I could even do that.

Once I get to the bank I see that Adrian made good on the money. This made me a little guilty to my last statement. It wasn't enough to stop me from going on but still I had the guilt. Now that I had the money I decided to make a plan. I know I would need a means of transportation to get me to where I needed to go but to where I would get I wasn't sure.

I decided to ask the banker if he knew where I could get a car. He told me the about a mile away was a car dealership that had nice reliable cars. I decided to walk a mile wasn't that far and it was daylight. Once I got there I picked out a reliable looking car and paid for it with Adrian's money. I said goodbye and went on my way. So now it was time to begin the real journey. I would start in Spokane because my gut was telling me he was there.


	2. Adrian's visit

**Hey everyone thank you to the 2 people that reviewed. I loved your advice and you are the reason that I have decided to update tonight. My first review was from Livvy J. for her advice. Second was DnCnChIcK369 for being so darn nice. Nice people make me happy also thank you for the three people that put my story on their story alert list DnCnChIck369****, LizLoveDante****, and THIS IS NICOLE CULLEN. Lastly thank you to the person who favorited my story excalibur snape.**

* * *

Chapter 2

I knew my dream wasn't normal when I was on a beach at sunset seeing as my dreams recently have been more gloom and doom.

"Adrian. Where are you? I know you are here"

He comes from behind a tree and says, " Come on little Dhampir why do you have to jump to the point like that. No "Hey Adrian's" or "How are you Adrian?" Nope not Rose"

"Adrian seriously what do you want"

"Do I have to have a hidden agenda behind why I want to see the beautiful Rose can't I just want to talk to her and make sure she's okay"

"You can but you usually don't. How's Lissa and everyone?"

"Lissa is sad that you choose Dimitri over her but she just wants you back. Christian is as fine as he normally is except he is always with Lissa to make sure she doesn't have a relapse since she is off the medicine and you aren't here..."

I never thought of her having a relapse I can still remember her feelings when she went through it last time. I knew she wasn't ready and with me gone that just makes her more sad and that drives he to depression which I can't event think about what that leads to. "Please Adrian make sure she doesn't relapse?"

"Sure little Dhampir. How are you doing? Are you okay."

"Yea. I'm fine you shouldn't worry about me.

"Sorry I can't help it. Where are you."

"Sorry I can't answer that you know I can't."

"It's worth a try. It's always worth a try."

"Adrian let me go I will need to wake up soon and I don't know if I can while you are here with me."

"Okay little Dhampir just try and stay safe if not for me than for Lissa."

"I will try for Lissa. Bye Adrian keep her safe."

"I'll do my best." With that Adrian was gone and I was back to my normal dreams that maybe aren't that normal.


	3. Waking Up

**Hey you guys I apologize if you recived a couple of e-mails and then there was no chapter but I wanted to add this little part in so I could talk to you for a minute. **

**I have to say I'm sorry it's been so long since my update. I don't really have an excuse except for I didn't know where I was going with this story and I didn't want to just write me babbiling. Anyway last saturday I was sitting on the computer at my mom's and got a little inspiration on where I wanted my story to go so I sat down and wrote. After I was done I was made because it wouldn't let me update so I decied hey they've waited a couple months they can wait one more day. So when I got to my dads house I was all excited to update and his internet wasn't working and it still isn't(tear). Luckily I sent this too my e-mail. Anyway enough of me talking and I would just like to thank anyone whose favorited or alerted myself or the story.**

**Special thanks to:**

**DnCnChIck369, HelenaRoseWay, THIS IS NICOLE CULLEN, fabulous2516, DimitrixRosebloodpromise, dimitri has the hots for me, Pamelitax, rosemarie17, and Cleo272 for their amazing reviews.  
**

Slowly the next morning I started to wake up and I thought about what Adrian said about Lissa and her relapsing and keeping myself safe. I honestly have never been apart of club but he does have his points like if I were to find Dimitri and then kill myself it would just destroy Lissa. I sit there in the nasty motel bed and think about it.

Eventually I get up and decide it's time to start another day of looking for clues to where Dimitri may be. I check out of the hotel that I had been staying in.

Flashback(the day before)  
I was almost at Spokane when I started to yawn and I hoped that ment I would hve a dreamless sleep.

I made it about a half an hour later and checked into a cheep motel trying to use as little of Adrian's money as possible.

I was to lazy to carry all my money in cash so I paid with the card the banker gave me.

Then I went up to my room that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be and went to the bathroom got ready for bed then sat in bed waiting for sleep to envelop me.

End Flashback I snap out of it and jump in my car. I decide to head over to the mall where we went that first day. I tried not to think about it because thinking about that day made me think of Mason and that just made me sad and a little mad.

I made it there and not much had changed not that I'd know really last time I was here I really didn't get a good look at what was around us all I was looking for was Eddie Mia and Mason.

I begin to look for way into the basement to see if they might have been down there recently.

Lissa's POV

At fist when Rose left it made me mad but this morning when I woke up in Christian's arms I was determined. I jumped up to go find Adrian to see if he had any luck with Rose last night. I knew she wouldn't come around easy but maybe if I saw her in person I could talk her into staying and not risking herself in a way Dimitri would not have wanted.

I got dressed and saw Christian and woke up and was looking at me with a knowing look.

"I'm going to find her I don't care how long it will take I will do it!" He looks at em with a knowing look and he get up and gets dressed.


	4. The Plan

**Hey everyone I'm trying to continue on with story at a semi steady pace but it seems like the world is working against me. First my mom's computer that only semi worked stopped working all together then my dad's computer's internet no longer worked so I had no way to write. Finally I thought I was in the free and clear when we went and got my Mom's laptop fixed but it turned out that I had to go to my dad's that night then we were leaving for Myrtle Beach, South Carolina where I had no computer to write or update so I had to wait until I got back to update. So I got back yesterday and I slept in until like noon and read some fan fictions and today I finally decided to update. I"m hoping to make this an extra long one because most of my update's are extremely short and I know how it feels to want more information.**

**I would like to say that I do not own Vampire Academy 4 times because I have forgot in all my other chapter which I apologize for deeply to Rachelle Mead who is the most amazing writer ever. This chapter goes out to** DazzleMe1901, jappa-rox, and Reader-Rabbit93. A special thanks for the reviews THIS IS NICOLE CULLEN, and Stephif **who yea I know it's supposed to be called Blood Promise that's why I originally named my story that but I decided it should go in a different direction so I renamed it. If anyone has any ideas on what I should name it you can put it in your review or PM me. I would appreciate it greatly.** ~Charlotte

Lissa POV

Me and Christian walked out of the room in search of Adrian.

We looked the most obvious place first, his room.

Once we arrived at his door we knocked. We were soon greeted by an extremely exhausted looking Adrian but that didn't stop me. "Adrian did you talk to her?

"Yeah I talked to her but she wouldn't tell me anything she seemed really empty and you could see the hurt in her eyes when I told her what you've been like lately. Speaking of that you look like your in a good mood?" Adrian says kind of confused but also happy which makes me feel like I've been worse than I thought I was.

"Yeah I woke up this morning determined to get Rose back but you shouldn't have told her what I've been like but you already have so there's nothing we can do about it." I say determined to get Rose back.

"Sorry I just really wanted her to come back an come back soon," Adrian says with a kind of distant look which make me think that he is thinking about Rose..

Christian finally speaks up, "I think we all want her back. When she left a kind of light left with her that only Rose has."

"See and that is why I am going to go and find her and if I know her as well as I think I do then I know where she would have went." I say feeling giddy that I have a plan that just might get my best friend back to me and the rest of her friends.

"Well that's amazing when are we leaving," I can see the pride in his eyes when he looks at me and I don't know exactly how to put it.

"Well I was thinking that maybe I would just go because I'm not sure how she would react to anyone else..." I say feeling a little sad that she chose Dimitri over us in the first place.

"Lissa we love her just as much as you do and we want to be there for both of you and maybe if nothing else we can help her and all of us would be better than only one of us." Adrian says speaking for both him and Christian. While Christian nods his head in agreement making it clear that he feels the same way.

"Fine but It's your own decision just like I am making my own decision. Okay so I think if I were her I would go to Spokane because I might be able to pick up on so information on where they might be going next or maybe they decided to go there and I was thinking the she might have used some type of debit card or at least I'm hopping because that could confirm where she is," I said.

"Good thinking I'll call the banker to see if he put the money on a card for her or gave it to her in cash." Adrian walks away pulling out his phone and dialing.

"Okay so while he is doing that I think I will book the plane tickets for us to Spokane for as soon as possible." I say walking away only to realize I left Christian standing there, "Why don't you go ahead and pack while we get things ready and if you get done early you can come by my room and help me. If not we'll meet up in an hour."

After seeing the confirmation in Christian's eyes I turn and begin to walk back to my room knowing that today is going to be a good day.

**(I was going to stop here but you guys deserve more for putting up with my lazy a**)**

After the hour I had the plane tickets booked for later that evening and most of my stuff packed because I'm not exactly sure what I should pack to take all the way across the country. I finally decided to pack lite but I only got like half way though before when we decided to meet.

When I got there Christian was there but Adrian wasn't but we were both early.

"I have the plane tickets booked for tonight and am almost done packing but I hope Adrian had some luck with the banker so we know for sure that she's there." I say a little worried that my guess was wrong and I wasted my money for nothing.

Christian came up to me and gave me a comforting hug that settled me down a little bit, "You've known Rose most of your life so you know how she thinks and her going to Spokane sounds exactly like what Rose would do so settle down and if we have to we can always book another flight the do give refunds for a three hour notice." When he said this it settled me down even more and I just stood there in Christian's arm's for a while.

Eventually we broke apart only to see Adrian standing there looking awkward. "Oh good your here what did the banker say?" I say really excited.

Adrian has a sheepish look on his face still a little awkward with walking in on our intimate moment I assume, "Well he didn't want to give me a ton of information at first but after some convincing I finally got him to tell me that she came by and picked up the money and indeed put in on a debit card." He stops catching his breath. "He told me that' all he would tell me but after some convincing that it is my money and with a little bribe he faxed over the records of the card."

"Well that's amazing let me see them." I say reaching my hand out to grab the papers in Adrian's hand which he willingly gave me.

"I haven't looked at them I was nervous so I walked down here as soon as they came out of the fax machine." He says much less awkward now and smiling.

I start to unfold them and read my finding out loud. " She was being cautious she bought a car so we couldn't track her by plane and there are a couple food purchases. Ah here we are a hotel on the outskirts of Spokane. Yeah. For last night so if we are leaving tonight we can have Adrian call again to see where she stays tonight." I say feeling happy that I knew Rose as well as I thought I did and she's most likely still there.

**Thanks for reading and again I am sorry it took so long to write this and please press the green button I appreciate criticism and if you must I even accept flame's but I hope my work isn't that bad. Okay I hope that will work and I'm sorry if it is bad but I'm mostly just writing this so I can fit the qualifications of being a beta.  
**


	5. Meeting up and decision

**Hey everyone I just was really bored and I really want to be a Beta so I'm writing again. I also feel guilty because I'm going to my dads tonight because my sister wants me to so I'm not sure when I'll be able to update hopefully it's soon. Anyway I just wanted to say thanks to Reader-Rabbit93 who reviewed my story. I hope I get more reviews on this one ever though it's only been a few hours.**

**3rd person POV**

By the time the plane had arrived they were all ready and looking forward to finding Rose.

Right before they get on the plane about nine at night Adrian called to see if Rose had checked into a hotel yet which she hadn't so they would have to call back on the plane.

The plane ride took about 3 hours **(I'm proud of myself I did actual research to find this out...anyway back to the story) **in which time Adrian called his banker one more time because the bank was closed. He confirmed that Rose had indeed checked herself into another hotel and bought herself a lunch at the local mall. As soon as they got off the plane they got a car to take them to the hotel.

**Rose's POV (Earlier in the day)**

I walked around for awhile until I finally decided I needed to eat to conserve my strength in case I actually find a Strogoi. After I was done with my lunch I went back to keep looking for the basement.

Eventually I found an area that looked familiar and found the door that lead us down to the basement. As I walked down the stairs I saw similar things I saw last times which made me sad. I saw the same wall marking the confirmed that Strogoi had been her where we eventually turned around. Only this time I kept walking on even thought I could tell I was upset over thinking about the last time I was down here and how Mason was so bummed when he thought this was a dead end when it only turned out to lead to his death.

I wasn't seeing any signs of life or would you say unlife... and I was getting emotional so I walked back up the stairs and the walls as I went.

I was so disappointed that I decided I might try and check out a couple other places and hope that I might be able to "Sense" the Strigoi's presence.

After walking around deserted parts of the mall for awhile I decided it was getting late and I didn't want to be locked inside this mall just yet.

When I got back to my car it was about ten or ten-thirty.

I checked back into the same hotel shortly after I left the mall. I took a shower and laid down to see if I could sleep. Not sure if I would rather be greeted by Adrian or my nightmares.

**(Later that evening)**

I must have dosed off because next thing I knew I heard knocking on my door.

I was extremely confused because the only person ho knows I'm here is the girl who checked me in. Maybe I dropped something in the lobby.

I slowly get up make my way to the door by the time I got there she had knocked again and a little more impatiently, "Well jeez when you knock on the door this late at least give a girl time to get decent." Making a little joke before I opened the door. I slightly opened the door to a sight I wasn't expecting to see in a while or maybe ever again. In front of me was my best friend, Lissa, Her boyfriend, Christian, and Adrian, not sure how to explain him.

"What are you guys doing here!"

"We came to stop you from making a huge mistake. Dimitri, no matter what you promised him, would have wanted you to risk you life and the future you have ahead of you just to hunt him down at least not yet." Lissa says looking sad but also happy which makes me smile to see she not depressed anymore.

"You guys know I can't go back and even if I wanted to I dropped out and what are the chances they would take me back." All I can think about is how lonely it's been and how I don't want to be the one to have to stake Dimitri.

Again Lissa spoke, "Rose I know you don't want to do this why can't you just let someone else do it we all love you and we don't want to see you get hurt." Surprisingly they all agreed and it was good to see I was loved even though i abandoned them. I looked at each one they were a looking at me with love but when I looked at Adrian I could swear I saw a different type of love and for some reason that made me happy and I knew my decision.

**Sorry I was going to keep writing but my sisters almost here and I have to get ready. Hope you guys like it and I'm hoping to get a few amazing reviews. I am still looking forward to your ideas for titles on my story and where you guys think this story should go. I'm almost positive I know where this is going but you might be able to persuade me a different way... Also I'm kind of looking for a Beta any advice there feel free to PM me or put it in your review. By the way the green button is just calling your name.**


	6. AN Sorry

**Grr I know you guys probably hate me right now but I just tried to sit here and write was was going to happen next and it just didn't seem right and I want it to be good cause you guys deserve it.**

**I wrote 285 words then I made the mistake of re-reading it and was like this is horrible I have no idea where I want this to go...**

**I guess that's a lie I have a teensie idea but I just can't seem to write it or when I do it sounds horrible. **

**Well now I am ramiling so the whole point of this is to say I have official writes block and suggestions are welcome but for now this story is on official hiatus(I think that's how you spell it). **

**So you guys can give me some ideas if you like also I could use a beta that would be cool I would love someone to consult with an a writing level well I think I've taken up plenty of your time and I can honestly say I am going to go and read myself and hope I get an idea  
**

**~CharStar  
**


End file.
